


TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU

by MazzolaJackson



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Police, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim conhece Gibbs em um caso em Norfolk e não sabe o que fazer. Ele não queria acabar se machucando por algo não correspondido. Gibbs sentiu algo quando conheceu Tim e quando o novato se junta a NCIS, faz de tudo para ignorar o que sente, mas aos poucos percebe a tristeza do jovem. De um momento ou outro Tim queria poder voltar para onde estava antes, ele sabia que não valia a pena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Norfolk

**Author's Note:**

> Advertências: mortes, adoção, ameaças de morte.... Não gosta não leia.

 

Em um caso leva a equipe de NCIS para Norfolk, era um caso muito crítico e horrível. Jethro Gibbs não sabia se poderia confiar na incompetência dos agentes da base de Norfolk, ele não conhecia ninguém naquela agencia e parecia que não queria conhecer, ele queria distancia de novatos. Pegou sua mochila de trás da mesa, ele mesmo iria fazer as coisas, não confiava muito em Tony, preferia fazer aquilo sozinho com Kate, ela sim Gibbs poderia confiar. Kate respeitava as decisões de Gibbs, ela nunca discutia com o chefe, e ria das tentativas de Tony em tentar fazer Gibbs errar as coisas, parecia que o outro queria que Gibbs cometesse um erro para ser repreendido pelo diretor. Jethro Gibbs era um ex-fuzileiro ele nunca errava, meramente errava. Gibbs deixou Tony para trás para que ele aprendesse ao menos a mexer naquele computador em que trabalhava como um castigo.

Kate sabia que Gibbs estava sobrecarregado com a equipe, sabendo que Tony nunca mudaria seu jeito de ser. Ela queria que Gibbs pudesse encontrar mais alguém para ajudar na equipe, esperava encontrar alguém em Norfolk que tivesse o perfil perfeito para trabalhar com Gibbs sem ter medo dele. Alguém que compreendesse porque Gibbs era daquele jeito sério dele.

_\\_\\_

Em Norfolk Timothy estava fazendo as marcações da cena de crime, ele queria subir de cargo, simplesmente odiava trabalhar enfurnado numa sala cheia de gente chata que não sabia nem mesmo o que estava fazendo naquela mesa. Tim odiava completamente seus colegas de trabalho, sempre sobrava para ele. Ele odiava completamente corrigir o erro dos outros. Era como se só ele trabalhasse naquela sala. Ali tinha cinco funcionários junto com ele. Ele esperava que o chefe que vinha de Virginia lhe ajudasse a sair daquele lugar chato. Ele queria sair daquela cidade chata e nunca mais pisar nela, sendo que morava em Virginia bem ao lado da sede da NCIS. Logo então foi fazer o relatório da testemunha.

A equipe da NCIS chegou. Gibbs viu que estava tudo marcado, olhou para o novato que estava interrogando a testemunha que tinha encontrado o corpo, ele ficou atento no garoto, ele fazia tudo conforme as normas da sede, ele sabia que o outro queria subir de cargo assim. Quando o outro lhe olhou sentiu uma pontada no peito, ele tinha sentido aquilo somente uma vez em sua vida e ele sabia que não poderia lidar com aquilo de novo. Shannon era a única em sua vida, ele não poderia sentir aquilo por um homem, mas quem é que mandava no coração, nas coisas do destino.

— Está tudo bem Jethro? –perguntou Ducky encarando o amigo sem entender porque ele tinha parado de falar com ele de repente.

— Senti uma coisa que nunca mais senti pelo novato e simplesmente não sei o que fazer nesses momentos. –respondeu sendo sincero com o amigo.

Ducky olhou para o novato recolhendo as informações da testemunha que encontrou o corpo, ele era um garoto atlético e bonito por assim dizer, ele sabia que Jethro saberia o que fazer com o tempo. Eles viram Kate ir conversar com o novato.

**-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-**

Tim não sabia onde olhar, ele tinha sentido uma coisa para o chefe de Kate e não sabia o que fazer, ele nunca tinha sentido aquelas coisas por ninguém em sua vida, nem mesmo por sua namorada, uma que sabia que teria que abandonar, ele não sabia se poderia continuar com ela depois disso. Ele odiava ficar escondendo as coisas de todos seus amigos, ele queria uma coisa limpa com todos eles, nada de muito sentimento e nada de esconder. Ele gostava de ser sincero com a pessoa. Ele não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, ele percebeu o chefe Virginia virando as costas e soube que aquele homem era durão.

Ele tinha certeza de que acabaria se machucando por coisa boba, mas não sabia que era tanto, acabou por ficar na sua e não falar nada para Kate, ele não tinha muita certeza do como ele levaria aquilo adiante. Ele só sabia de uma coisa, ele não queria continuar sofrendo. Ele fez o que tinha de fazer e ficou esperando se teria alguma ordem, mas ele tinha certeza de que não, ao ver que o homem durão estava ignorando ele completamente, resolveu voltar para sua própria estação de trabalho, mas antes entregou as anotações para Kate.

Ducky viu o jovem agente indo embora, depois olhou para Gibbs percebeu que o mesmo também tinha visto o jovem ir embora, seu cenho estava franzindo de estranheza, ele não tinha entendido porque o outro tinha ido embora tão de repente, mas ele sabia que era pela sua frieza. Gibbs simplesmente não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, ele já não tinha ideia de como prosseguir com aquelas coisas, afinal tinha se passado muitos anos desde a morte de sua esposa. Ele pode ter se casado três vezes depois de Shannon, mas não era a mesma coisa.

— Não pode ignorar o que sente nesses momentos. –disse Ducky quando guardava as coisas que tinha usado.

— Ducky, nesses momentos eu não sei de mais nada, eu simplesmente não posso ter essa coisa com ninguém. Não quero me machucar de novo. Só me decepciono. –respondeu.

Ducky franziu o cenho, ele sabia do que o outro estava falando, ele nunca tinha visto Gibbs daquele jeito antes. Ele sabia que Gibbs odiava sofrimento, mas ele tinha sofrido muito com aquelas mulheres que casou depois de Shannon, ele esperava que o outro desse uma chance a si mesmo de ser feliz de novo.

— Precisa dar uma chance a si mesmo se pode ou não voltar a ser feliz, viver fugindo dos seus sentimentos não é legal Jethro. –resolveu dizer.

— Ok, vou tentar. –respondeu indo para o carro onde Kate esperava.

_/_/_/_

Tim tinha chegado em seu posto de trabalho pronto para escrever as coisas novamente, ele sabia quando ele não era bem-vindo na base real da NCIS, ele sinceramente não sabia mais o que fazer para sumir daquele lugar que não lhe pertencia, ali era para os incompetentes trabalharem, mas se nada der certo para ele naquele lugar, ele tinha certeza de que ele poderia ser grande escrevendo seus livros de crimes.

Naquele fim de tarde ele ficou escrevendo os malditos relatórios quando terminou, se levantou para ir embora para casa, ele sabia que acabaria chorando de dor por uma rejeição que não tinha acontecido ainda, mas ele tinha total certeza. Cabisbaixo foi para casa descansar daquele dia chato, ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria escrever naquela noite, ele simplesmente não queria acabar estragando as coisas em sua história de suspense.

No caminho para casa passou num mercado comprar o seu jantar, ele não queria acabar se queimando em seu fogão naquele momento. Foi embora sem nem olhar para trás, nada mais lhe prendia no mercado, ele só não imaginou que quando voltar para seu carro ele ia acabar sendo espancado e assaltado.

Tim gemeu de dor deitado no chão onde estava sendo chutado, ele nunca tinha apanhado daquele jeito antes em sua vida. Ficou feliz quando os chutes pararam e alguém lhe ajudar a se levantar do chão, mas ele sentia dor por toda a parte e não sabia se realmente tinha quebrado alguma coisa, ele tinha certeza de que tinha quebrado alguma costela.

Gibbs tinha estado com sorte de ter encontrado Tim naquele mercado, ele só não imaginava que fosse ver o outro sendo espancado na saída do mercado com o jantar, chamou a polícia logo em seguida, tinha conseguido prender dois desses homens vis no chão, os outros tinham fugido. Assim que prendeu as algemas foi para perto de Tim, percebeu que o outro estava bem ruim, chamou a ambulância.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_

No hospital Gibbs andava para lá e para cá, ele não deixou que ninguém lhe acalmasse nem mesmo Ducky foi capaz de fazer o amigo se acalmar. Gibbs tinha percebido que Tim era um garoto muito jovem que nunca tinha aprendido nada sobre defesa de corpo a corpo, mas ele também tinha culpa naquilo, ele tinha visto Tim triste antes mesmo de sair do mercado. Ele se odiava naqueles momentos, afinal ele sabia que ele era o culpado de Tim estar todo desatento naqueles momentos. Ducky em algum momento foi ver se ele poderia ajudar os médicos sobre a condição real de Timothy McGee.

Ele não podia acreditar que tinha dado um fora sem perceber para o jovem e ainda levar o outro a ser espancado do nada, ele se odiava completamente por aquilo.

— Ele esta bem Gibbs. –disse Ducky voltando.

— Porque não me dizem? –perguntou revoltado.

— Você não é parente. –disse uma jovem que tinha se levantado do sofá.

— E você seria? –perguntou Gibbs com medo da resposta.

— Delilah, sou sua namorada. Você seria o chefe dele? –perguntou diretamente para Gibbs.

Gibbs olhou Ducky, era por aquelas coisas que não queria dar uma chance a si mesmo para ser feliz novamente. Ele não podia ter certeza daquilo que ouvia. Nem mesmo Ducky estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo naquele momento, alguma coisa ali não era verdade. Então o médico saiu parando a conversa deles no momento.

— Jethro Gibbs? Ele quer falar com você. –disse o doutor.

Gibbs ficou feliz com aquilo, assim poderia tirar uma dúvida com ele a respeito daquela mulher ridícula que estava ali com eles, ele ainda tinha dúvida de acreditar na credibilidade dela. Entrou no quarto do novato, viu que ele estava enfaixado no peito, sua cabeça estava com faixas também, tapando um olho inchado.

— Eu não queria que nada acontecesse com você, eu só não podia assumir essas coisas sem ter completamente a certeza. –disse Gibbs se sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Eu entendo, queria entender essas coisas também, essa é a primeira vez que sinto isso. Nem mesmo minha namorada me fez sentir assim. –respondeu devagar, ele ainda sentia dores pelo corpo.

— Delilah? Aquela mulher feia que tem um olhar de quem quer matar alguém? –perguntou.

— Sim, eu nunca gostei dela de verdade, afinal era ridículo, olha para mim. –respondeu resmungando devagar.

Gibbs queria rir, ele sabia o que o outro tinha de diferente, ele era um homem inteligente e ele tinha certeza de que Delilah deve trabalhar em uma empresa estranha, para estranhos no ninho. Ele queria poder proteger McGee das mulheres loucas, ele tinha certeza de que a tal tinha obrigado o pequeno a sair com ela.

— Pode ligar para Sarah? –perguntou Tim apontando para o celular na mesinha de cabeceira.

— Sarah? –perguntou com ciúmes.

— Minha irmã. –respondeu fechando os olhos cansado.

Gibbs entendeu o novato queria uma proteção contra Delilah e parecia que confiava em sua irmã para aquele tipo de coisas. Resolveu que ajudaria o outro a se proteger das coisas que acontecia ao redor dele no momento. Depois ligou para alguns amigos do NCIS que lhe devia uns favores, ele não deixaria aquela mulher louca entrar naquele quarto, não mesmo.

— Deixarei guardas na porta de seu quarto e só sua irmã e eu teremos permissão para entrar tudo bem para você? –perguntou com cuidado, ele não sabia como soaria aquilo para o novato.

— Tudo bem, mas teremos que conversar sobre como sentimos…

— Primeiro melhore, depois conversaremos ok. –interrompeu beijando a testa de McGee com carinho.

— Promete que conversaremos? –perguntou quando o outro se afastou.

— Prometo. –respondeu.

Tim então resolveu dormir, ele queria conhecer aquele homem que tinha lhe salvado de uma morte sangrenta, ele tinha certeza de que alguém mandou aqueles homens para surrar ele, e ele queria saber quem, pois simplesmente não fazia o menor sentido apanhar por algo que não sabia se tinha feito ou não. Gibbs ficou mais um tempo com Tim, ele queria ter certeza de que o outro estava dormindo bem. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro olhou para trás.

— Sarah? –perguntou baixinho.

— Sim. –respondeu a jovem.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

No lado de fora do quarto de Tim, Delilah estava furiosa por não poder ver seu namorado. Ducky ficou atento nas coisas que a jovem mulher fazia, porque nada daquilo fazia sentido. Aquela mulher não servia para o jovem. Ele esperava que Gibbs aceitasse seu conselho e decidisse conhecer aquele jovem com afinco, afinal os dois mereciam ter felicidade em suas vidas.


	2. Delilah

**Capítulo dois:**

**Delilah**

Gibbs ficou de olho em Tim, ele não deixaria que nada mais afetasse a saúde do novato, além de que ele precisava saber quem era aquela mulher que se dizia ser namorada do jovem, esperava que Sarah pudesse lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo ali. Puxou a jovem para um canto afastado da cama de Tim, ele queria deixar o outro dormir tranquilo para que melhorasse mais rápido.

— O que sabe sobre Delilah? –perguntou baixinho para a jovem.

— Delilah, ela é uma louca, sempre seguindo meu irmão onde fosse, Tim resolveu que namoraria com ela se ela parasse de ser chata e mandona.  –respondeu baixinho, mas por dentro estava furiosa.

— Afinal de onde ela surgiu? –perguntou curioso.

— Meu irmão gosta de jogar videogame ainda, então eu acho que ele conheceu ela num jogo, não tenho muita certeza, mas Tim sempre foi solitário. –respondeu olhando para cama onde estava seu irmão.

Gibbs sabia que o outro tinha hobbies, mas ele nunca imaginou que fosse ser jogar videogame como uma criança, mas ele respeitaria o jovem em sua vida, ele simplesmente não abandonaria mais o jovem, não mesmo, ele queria proteger ele de todas as loucuras que as mulheres faziam perto dele. Gibbs não tinha muita certeza das coisas que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, ele não poderia deixar que Delilah ficasse perto de Tim.

Sarah contou tudo sobre Delilah para Gibbs, ela simplesmente não deixou nada de fora, ela queria que seu irmão pudesse se proteger das coisas que Delilah gostava de pensar e fazer com seu irmão. Desde que Tim começou a namorar essa garota, ela se sentia estranha, e sabia que seu irmão não estava sendo feliz com aquilo que a mulher metida lhe fazia todos os dias.

Gibbs soube então naquele momento que teria que ficar de olho naquela mulher que se dizia namorada do outro. Parecia que Delilah só se aproximou do jovem escritor para tentar alguma coisa, ele precisava descobrir para que tipo de serviço aquela mulher estranha trabalhava para estar em cima do jovem McGee.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Duck estava na sala de espera vigiando aquela mulher que Timothy tinha impedido de visita-lo, o modo com que agia fazia sentido, ela não agia como se realmente amasse Tim. Para ele alguma coisa ela estava aprontando. Discretamente ligou para o celular de Gibbs se certificando que aquela mulher estranha não ouvisse o que dizia para Gibbs. Viu um homem se aproximando de Delilah, achou suspeito quando os dois se abraçaram rapidamente.

— Ele finalmente conheceu aquele tarado de Gibbs. –disse Delilah para o estranho.

Duck não sabia o que pensar, mas ficou quieto e se afastou um pouco mais, ele não queria ser descoberto como um pequeno espião naquele momento. Ele viu o homem olhar para a porta e depois voltou o olhar para ela, ele estava completamente irritado com ela.

— Você devia ter seduzido e engravidado dele…

— Ele nunca me levou para casa dele! –indignou-se.

Duck tinha ouvido o suficiente, Delilah não era uma pessoa que se podia confiar, ela estava tramando algo com o jovem Timothy. Ele entrou rapidamente no quarto em que jovem estava internado, respirou rápido, ele não podia acreditar que tinha espiado uma mulher que era impossível de confiar.

— Ela está aprontando alguma coisa. Ela se encontrou com um homem estranho e o mesmo disse que ela devia ter engravidado de Tim. –disse para Gibbs ao ver o olhar indignado do outro.

Gibbs por outro lado tinha ficado chocado com as revelações que Duck tinha descoberto vigiando aquela mulher estranha que tinha entrado na vida de Tim, ele não poderia deixar que aquela mulher prejudicasse a vida do jovem, ele precisava tirar o jovem dali rapidamente. Duck entendeu o que Gibbs queria fazer naquele momento, foi atrás do médico de Tim e dos seguranças.

— Se Delilah está aprontando alguma coisa, prefiro levar Tim para longe desse lugar antes que ela tente algo. Acho que me sinto completamente ligado ao jovem, não pretendo ignorar esses sentimentos de novo. –disse Gibbs para Sarah.

— Você não precisa se justificar, eu tenho certeza de que meu irmão seria feliz com você, ele sempre quis um amor de verdade. –respondeu beijando uma das mãos de seu amado irmão mais velho.

— Você é bem vinda para me seguir, não quero esconder seu irmão de você. – disse olhando nos olhos de Sarah.

Ele realmente disse o que disse, ele não queria separar Sarah de seu irmão, ele precisava de apoio para ajudar a cuidar de Tim, ele precisava entender o que realmente estava acontecendo e entender o que estava por vir entre ele e Tim. Ele só sabia que não poderia ignorar mais aqueles sentimentos que estava tendo pelo jovem.

Logo Duck voltou com seguranças do hospital e o médico de Tim que disse que o jovem não poderia sair do hospital, que o estado dele era crítico, mas Gibbs não queria ouvir, ele queria que o jovem fosse seguro e que pudesse confiar nele e que as coisas ocorrendo ao redor deles fossem dissipadas, mas ele ainda precisava que o jovem Tim fosse seguro para se recuperar totalmente.

Então se ouviu um disparo, Gibbs pegou sua arma do coldre, o médico se viu assustado quando percebeu que o hospital estava sendo palco de horrores, ele não queria prejudicar nenhum paciente, se aquele jovem interno estava em perigo de vida, ele sabia que teria que aceitar que o jovem fosse movido apesar de seu estado crítico. Gibbs assentiu e pegou o jovem no colo assim que o médico tirou as agulhas no pulso de Tim.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Gibbs tinha seguido o médico que tinha levado eles para um caminho que levaria eles diretamente para o estacionamento particular exclusivo para os residentes do hospital. Sarah tinha saído por outra porta, ela traria o carro de Gibbs para aquele lugar, ela não podia acreditar que estavam aprontando com o hospital que seu irmão estava internado. Gibbs tomou o volante do carro quando Sarah entrou no banco de trás com seu irmão e Duck que tinha pego os suprimentos de Tim, ele cuidaria do jovem.

Gibbs deu várias voltas para despistar caso estivesse sendo seguido, quando percebeu que realmente não tinha ninguém lhe seguindo, ele se dirigiu para sua casa. Estacionou o carro totalmente dentro de sua garagem, ele não iria sair tão cedo. Pegou o jovem em seu colo, enquanto Duck segurava a bolsa do soro para cima para que ainda continuasse a ser passado para Tim.

O jovem foi depositado na cama de Gibbs, Sarah vasculhou o quarto de Gibbs, encontrou um cabide vazio e entrou para Duck que pendurava a bolsa de soro ali no gancho do cabide. Gibbs pendurou o cabide num prego na parede.

— O que mais você ouviu ela dizer Duck? –perguntou Gibbs curioso com as coisas que estava acontecendo.

— Ela te chamou de tarado…

— Tarado? –perguntou Sarah confusa.

— Acho que ela conheceu alguém do meu passado como soldado da marinha, as vezes eu me sentia sufocado entre tantos homens, um deles me pediu para… fazer sexo com ele. Foi a coisa mais estranha que aconteceu comigo na minha época de soldado junior. –respondeu confuso, ninguém sabia dessas coisas, o homem que tinha feito sexo tinha morrido naquela época.

— Acha que o homem pode estar envolvido? –perguntou Duck franzindo em confusão.

— Não pode ser Duck, ele morreu nos meus braços. –respondeu se sentando na beirada de sua cama sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Sarah percebeu que Gibbs estava completamente confuso com as coisas que estava acontecendo naquele momento, ela jamais pensou que o passado do outro fosse ser assim, um tanto quanto conturbado, ela esperava que Gibbs pudesse se lembrar se alguém tinha visto ele fazer sexo com o outro homem.

— Acha que alguém pode ter lhe visto fazer isso com outro homem? –perguntou com cautela, ela não queria acabar ofendendo o homem.

— Eu não sei, mas eu duvido muito. A não ser que ele contou para alguém sobre isso, ou fui vítima de uma brincadeira de mal gosto, ele deve ter apostado com alguém que iria conseguir fazer sexo comigo. –respondeu franzindo o cenho na lembrança do passado.

Tinha tantas coisas que ele preferia não lembrar, mas ele não sabia que tinha reprimido aquele tipo de memória em sua vida, ele tinha percebido tarde que ele realmente tinha gostado de estar envolvido sexualmente com um outro homem e as coisas que fez com Shannon não compensava o que sentia por aquele soldado. Se sentia envergonhado quando se deu conta de que realmente era gay.

Duck percebeu Gibbs corando, ele não podia acreditar que o outro estava completamente vermelho, parecia que tinha se dado conta de algo que se envergonhava totalmente. Ele esperava que Gibbs se abrisse totalmente, que não escondesse as coisas que sentia naquele momento, ele queria que o jovem Tim e Gibbs tivessem um futuro brilhante pela frente e que se protegessem de quem queria fazer mal aos dois.

Gibbs resolveu ir para a cozinha ele precisava de um momento sozinho para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, ele jamais teve sua vida ameaçada daquele modo, ele simplesmente não fazia o menor sentido, sendo que ele já não fazia parte da marinha. Alguém de seu passado parecia que queria se vingar dele pelo que aconteceu no passado, mas ele não se lembrava muito do que aconteceu naquele dia em que Scott tinha morrido em seus braços com tiros do inimigo.

Scott Johnson tinha sido o homem que tinha pedido para ser fodido. Gibbs não se lembrava de nada sobre Scott, ele não tinha certeza se ele tinha um amante antes de se juntar a marinha como grande maioria dos jovens que se juntava. Seu pai por exemplo não queria que ele se juntasse a marinha pelo simples fato de que tinha perdido seu irmão mais velho quando atacaram os inimigos chineses.

Jackson Gibbs tinha medo de perde-lo, mas Jethro provou para seu pai que voltaria para casa inteiro e completo. Ele tinha recebido a medalha purpura, mas para ele não tinha valido nada, afinal ele não tinha feito nada demais, a não ser chorar no corpo de Scott. E foi naquele verão que ele tinha conhecido Shannon e se apaixonou por ela, naquela época ele queria esquecer que tinha feito coisas estranhas.

Gibbs se deu conta de que quando recebeu a notícia de que ia ser pai de uma linda garotinha ele esqueceu completamente de sua época de soldado da marinha num barco rumo a campo inimigo, esqueceu de ter feito amor com Scott. Se lembrou de ter visto um homem visitando Shannon enquanto ele estava chegando de carro. Ele tinha visto o rosto de descrença de sua esposa, mas Shannon não tinha lhe confrontado naquela época.

Ele não sabia o que mais pensar, ele não sabia o que aquele estranho tinha contado para sua esposa naquele dia, mas era tarde demais para perguntar a ela, ele simplesmente não podia tentar adivinhar o que tinha sido conversado entre eles, se ele ao menos se lembrasse de como era o homem para poder ir atrás dele, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento para ir atrás dele, ele ainda precisava cuidar de Tim, ele não queria deixar o jovem tão cedo ainda.

Sarah tinha descido as escadas para encontrar Gibbs apoiado na pia pensativo, ela queria conhecer aquele homem, ela sabia que poderia confiar nele ao perceber que ele tinha ajudado a tirar seu irmão do hospital que estava sendo atacado pelo capanga de Delilah, ela tinha visto Delilah seguindo aquele homem que atirava para o teto.

Os três queriam saber o que realmente estava acontecendo daquela vez, nada fazia o menor sentido. Gibbs queria se lembrar do homem que tinha visitado sua esposa e queria se lembrar de que Scott tinha sido próximo quando estavam descansando. Sarah vasculhou os armários de Gibbs, ela queria fazer um chá para que pudesse se manter calma e pensativa, ela queria saber quem era aquele homem que ameaçava seu irmão e Gibbs.

Duck tinha decidido ficar no quarto para monitorar as condições de Tim, ele queria poder conhecer o jovem que estava entrando em suas vidas, ele com certeza queria poder proteger ao jovem de todas as pessoas que queriam fazer mal ao jovem. Tim estava completamente alheio ao que acontece ao redor, mas ele estava em seu sono tranquilo até que alguma coisa tinha perturbado seu sono.

— Mmh. –resmungou se remexendo na cama.

Duck liberou mais morfina para ajudar o jovem a relaxar e não agravar ainda mais suas feridas. Gibbs entrou com uma caneca de chá para o amigo e viu que Duck tinha mexido na bolsa de soro, estava deveras preocupado com o jovem deitado em sua cama.

— Algo errado? –perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Acho que ele teve um pesadelo, liberei mais morfina para que ele possa ficar relaxado e não agravar mais o ferimentos. –respondeu baixinho aceitando a caneca de chá.

Gibbs entendeu, ele queria que o jovem se recuperasse o quanto antes para que pudessem conversar e se conhecer ainda mais, ele não queria que o jovem continuasse sofrendo e nem ele mesmo. Mas ele teria que esperar o jovem se recuperar totalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota autor:  
> Finalmente capitulo dois da história, peço desculpas pela demora para postar ela... afinal estava dando uns retoques finais do meu primeiro livro quando postei essa história!  
> Enfim ele foi finalizado e pronto... ainda não soltarei a bomba...  
> Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!  
> Até breve…

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic do NCIS sendo escrita... espero que vocês gostem e comentem...


End file.
